Remember the Time
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Written for the seven kisses challenge. Seven Kisses of Regulus Black.


**A/N: Written for the "Seven Kisses Challenge" I chose Regulus Black. Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was dark when Regulus woke up. In fact, it was black, but that hardly had an effect on him. He was covered in cold, dry, sweat and was breathing rapidly, as he struggled to remember his dream. It had something to do with Voldemort, and that book he had read in his father's library, it also had strong ties to Kreacher.

"Horcrux" he whispered remembering, "The Dark Lord has made horcruxes." He closed his eyes again and laid his head back down. It was one in the morning, tomorrow he would go. Not now, Kreacher would show him, if he asked.

His resolution did him no good, and his heart continued to hammer as he tried to think of a distraction, any distraction would do. _Monica_, that was the only thing that came to him, not his best option, but she would have to do.

_Fourth year, they were sitting in the Slytherin common room working on Defense Against the Dark Arts essays._

"_It's the moon," she had insisted, "the Animagus and werewolf both change in the moon…"_

"_You're wrong" he argued, "the Animagus can change whenever, while the werewolf needs the moon." _

_His answer resulted in a five minute exchange of glaring._

"_Maybe we should ask Snape?" Monica finally suggested, "He'll know…he knows everything."_

"_He doesn't like me very much." Regulus mentally cursed his older brother._

"_Don't be a baby." She stalked over and put her hands on the arm of the chair before staring straight at him, their foreheads inches apart. _

_It was a challenge, he knew it, but Regulus was not thinking about who she would tell, or how the rest of Slytherin would view him if it got out that he was afraid to speak to Snape because of his brother. _

_She smelled like strawberries, and her eyes were bright green, he had never realized that before. That was the only thing he really noticed. That, and her long blonde curls brushing his shoulders. He moved forward and kissed her, on the lips, she tasted more like chocolate than strawberries, but her face did turn red. _

Regulus closed his eyes tighter as he tried to stop the drumming in his head. _The Dark Lord_, it was saying, _making horcruxes._

_Fifth year they started dating, and that same year Mulciber, a seventh year, approached him._

"_There's something I think you should know…you're a Black, you're pure-blood royalty. And just because you've got a messed-up brother doesn't mean I can let you turn into a blood traitor too."_

"_What are you talking about?" Regulus interrupted, in a mix of confusion and annoyance. The latter of which was a common occurrence whenever Sirius was mentioned._

"_Your girlfriend, she's a half-blood. Didn't tell you that, did she? It's an honest mistake, I understand, but you're better than her."_

_It was his mother's words all over again. For the rest of the week he avoided Monica, but then she approached him._

"_You don't like me anymore, do you?" She brushed away a strand of blonde hair and stared straight at him with those brilliant green eyes. _

"_It's not that," he looked around for an escape route, there was none, she had cornered him. _

"_You're lying."_

"_No, no I'm not." He really was telling the truth, he did like her, but he could not date her, she was a half-blood after all._

_He ended their relationship with a kiss on her cheek, just so he could smell strawberries. However what he did not expect was to taste salt. When he pulled away from her it was to see tears falling down her face._

Regulus pushed Monica from his mind, he needed something new, something that did not end in pain, but instead his thoughts turned to Dromeda. No not Dromeda, Andromeda now, Andromeda Tonks, she was not his cousin anymore; she was just a blood-traitor, that was all she was.

_The day before she ran away she slipped into their house and entered Regulus's room, where both boys were fighting over something unimportant, _

"_Hey," her smile did not quite reach her eyes, but neither boy really noticed._

"_Hi, Dromeda," Sirius said with a smile, and got ready to launch into a conversation about his adventures in Gryffindor._

"_Hi, Regulus," she looked straight at him when the ten year old did not acknowledge her._

"_Mother told us about the mudblood," he answered her._

"_Reg…" she, for the first time in his memory, ignored Sirius and walked over to his ten-year old brother._

"_So you like him better than us?"_

"_Reggie…" She switched to his baby name. "It's not like that."_

"_He's a filthy mudblood." Regulus countered shrugging away from her touch, "and if you marry him…you're a blood-traitor." He yelled it so that she did not hear his voice crack or notice that his eyes were blurring._

"_I'll miss you Reggie." She kissed his cheek before getting up to leave._

_When Andromeda was gone Sirius shoved him into a wall before storming out. It was only after his older brother left that he cried and wiped her kiss from his face until his skin was red. _

No, not Andromeda either. The young man pushed himself out of bed and pulled on a shirt before feeling around for his wand.

"Lumos" he muttered when he grabbed it and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He briefly considered having Kreacher make him a sandwich but decided against it, there was no reason to wake the elf, the second he did so he would have no choice of what to do next. Besides, he could just as easily make his own sandwich.

He had kissed Sirius once, when he was four, back before they were enemies, before Sirius had forgotten who he was.

_They were at the park, Andromeda had taken them, because she was twelve and responsible. The boys had never been to a Muggle park before, and there was something about it that made the two of them curious, which was why they had agreed not to tell their mother. _

_Sirius was too old to play in the sandbox, or at least that was what he insisted. However, he had agreed to sit in and watch his little brother build with the brown grains. _

_The Muggle boy who interrupted them was plump with tuffs of blonde hair and a flat face. He looked to be about Sirius's age, maybe even older, but then that could have been simply because of his size. _

"_Move." He pushed Regulus away and stepped on the little castle he had built._

_Sirius saved him, just by getting mad. A few seconds later the boy was running to his parents covered in oozing boils and crying._

"_My brother, you saved me" Regulus cried throwing his arms around his brother and kissing his cheeks repeatedly before the older Black pushed him away._

"_Eww…Reggie…" he wiped at his face, and Andromeda came over and quickly whisked them back to their house. _

_They never went back to the Muggle Park. _

Regulus took a large bite from the sandwich and followed it with a long sip of pumpkin juice, forgetting that most normal people did not eat full meals just after midnight. But then again, he was hardly normal. No one that was considering defecting from Voldemort was normal.

"Regulus?" his mother's voice caught him off-guard. Why was she up this early?

"Good-morning mother." He took another bite.

He had never considered his mother to be a very affectionate woman, but he did remember her kissing him once, the day Sirius left.

_Sirius was sixteen when he stormed out of the house, yelling nonsense about Potter, and how this family was full of idiots, and he hated everyone in it, and how he was never going to come back. Regulus watched from the staircase hoping it was just another tantrum. _

_When the door slammed behind him, their mother pulled out her wand and blasted away Sirius's face. The younger boy moved forward towards the door wondering if his brother was looking back. He never made it though._

_His mother grabbed him hugging the fourteen year old tightly to her, and kissing his face and hair._

"_My good boy," she murmured, "my Regulus. He knows better that to hurt his mother. He knows not to run to a blood-traitor." She kissed him again her face buried in his dark hair, now wet from her tears. _

"Why are you up this early?" she brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"I'm not tired mother" he lied swatting his mother's hand away. He was exhausted, but sleep was refusing to come.

"You've been acting strange recently, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother!" he yelled pulling at the sleeve that was slowly revealing the Dark Mark.

"Regulus, honey…" she rested her hand on his shoulder, and this time he did not bother to shrug her off and instead just took a very large bite, "is this about…?"

"Don't bother," Regulus turned to her, "you don't understand."

He put the sandwich down and stood up and started to walk away.

"I love you Regulus." He turned back to face her, probably for the last time. Her eyes pleaded with him,

"I love you too mother." In a sweeping movement he placed a kiss on her cheek before heading back up the stairs to find Kreacher.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_She reminded him of Sirius, and that made him sick. A pure-blood who could not understand that she was supreme, that she was better than the rest. _

_They had never talked about politics before, or about the Dark Lord, but he had said the word 'mudblood' and the fight started. _

"_Because you never asked…because I thought you agreed with me, I thought you understood!" _

_Her bright blue eyes burned as she shouted profanities at him. And he raised his voice to match hers, but they got nowhere, so he rolled up his sleeve and shoved the Dark Mark in her face. _

"_What is there to understand Regulus? You're a Death Eater, how can you be a Death Eater?" _

_And she stopped yelling and started crying, leaving Regulus feeling rotten. This was different than Monica, because he loved Rachel, and he could not just walk out on her, so he kissed her. _

_Her face was wet, and her brown locks smelled like honey. He wrapped his fingers in them and pulled her closer to him because kissing meant forgetting and breaking away meant entering reality again. So he just focused on the kiss and how she had not broken away from him yet. _

"_Regulus" when she finally ended it her breathing was heavy. "Regulus, no…Regulus, you're a…" she stopped speaking and instead simply met his eyes, there was fear in them._

_He unraveled his fingers from her hair, and she caught his wrist before he was able to walk away. _

"_You don't have to leave," the fear was still there, it took over her eyes, "you don't have to go back to him."_

Regulus Black knocked on the door to Kreacher's 'room'. _Don't think about her. _He scolded himself. _Things are better this way, besides aren't you doing what she wants now. _His reasoning was faulty. He was not sure death was what she had in mind.

"Master Regulus" the elf's eyes peeked from behind the door.

"Show me where the Horcruxes are…please." He could wait no longer, even if he wished for more time.

Two with Monica, one from Andromeda, one for Sirius, one from his mother, one for his mother, one with Rachel, seven kisses.

* * *

**Thanks to Schermionie and trueroyalblue for helping me find a title XD**

**Please Review. **


End file.
